Um Vizinho Perfeito
by The Girl of The Shadows
Summary: Rin levava uma vida normal e sem a necessidade do Amor, mas quando ele chega ao seu prédio, transforma a vida dele totalmente... SessRin [Repostada como The Girl of The ShadowS]


**Um Vizinho Perfeito**

Estava sentada em seu estúdio, com uma caneta balançando entre os dedos. Não era sempre que tinha idéias. Era difícil coloca-las no papel.

Levantou-se e foi pegar um copo de café. Terminaria mais tarde. Quem sabe tivesse alguma idéia...

- Alguém em casa? – Uma voz perguntou, abrindo a porta do apartamento de Rin. – Rin! O que está acontecendo com você? Está tudo fechado!

- O que? Ah, olá Kagome! Estou tentando desenhar um momento de terror... Por isso fechei todas as janelas... Mas por enquanto, não tive nenhuma idéia...

- Meu Deus! Abre isso aqui! – A amiga exclamou, abrindo as cortinas, fazendo o Sol entrar. – E aí? Já falou com o Sr. Misterioso?  
Rin, que estava ocupada pegando alguns biscoitos para oferecer a amiga, não entendeu a pergunta.

Kagome revirou os olhos.  
- O Sr. Misterioso, Rin! O cara que mora no apartamento em frente ao seu! O cara que toca saxofone!

- Ah, o Sesshoumaru?

Kagome parou de abrir as cortinas, ao ouvir a resposta da amiga.

- QUE! Como você sabe o nome do cara?

- Hmm... Eu vi uma correspondência dele...

- Meu Deus do céu, Rin! Todos do prédio estão loucos para saber qual é o nome desse cara! E você descobre, e simplesmente não conta para ninguém?

- Para de fazer tanto drama, K-chan! Eu não sabia que todos estavam querendo saber o nome dele...

- E você já o viu?

Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Por Kami-sama! O cara mora em frente ao seu apartamento, e você não fala com ele? Não vai ao menos levar um biscoitinho?

- Já que está tão interessada no Senhor Misterioso, por que você mesma não leva biscoitos? Assei hoje ainda...

- Daí! – Kagome pegou o prato que estava na mão de Rin, e foi bater na porta do morador da frente.

"Essa eu quero ver...", Rin pensou e sentou no sofá onde dava para ver perfeitamente tudo o que estava acontecendo.

**o-o-o**

Massageou o pescoço e deu um bocejo. Fazia quanto tempo que estava naquela posição? Uma hora? Duas?

Desceu até o andar debaixo para pegar café. Fazia há quanto tempo que não dormia?

Procurou algo para comer. Não encontrando nada, praguejou. Precisava sair até o mercado para comprar algo. Não queria que pessoas o barrasse para ficar fazendo perguntas.

Quando estava vestindo o casaco, tocaram a campainha. Droga! Quem seria à uma hora dessas?

- Sim? – Perguntou, ao abrir a porta.

- Olá! – Uma garota de cabelos pretos, até a cintura exclamou. – Você é novo aqui no prédio, não é? Eu sou amiga da Rin que mora aqui em sua frente! Meu nome é Kagome! Ah, eu trouxe alguns biscoitos que a minha amiga fez! – Terminou, estendendo um prato cheio de biscoitos crocantes.

Olhou para a menina que estava dentro do apartamento em frente. Olhava a cena com interesse, mas com uma expressão, de quem vai quase... Rir.

- Não obrigado! – Disse e fechou a porta na cara de Kagome.

Kagome voltou ao apartamento da amiga, enfurecida.

- Olha que ousadia! Que ousadia!

Rin riu da cara da amiga.

- Eu falei... Era melhor deixar ele em paz...

- Droga viu! – Reclamou Kagome, largando o prato de biscoito em cima do balcão. – Nunca vi mais mal-educado!

- Esquece isso, K-chan...

- Ahh... Eu vou ir para a casa... Deixei Shipoo sozinho em casa... Tchau!

- Tchau! – Rin despediu-se da colega.

Após a amiga sair, Rin levantou-se do sofá e fechou as cortinas novamente, deixando o ambiente um tanto escuro e assustador.

Sentou-se de novo, a fim de progredir no desenho, mas nenhuma idéia a atingiu. Cansada, vestiu o seu casaco e foi dar uma volta.

**o-o-o**

Logo após de ter batido a porta em kagome, Sesshoumaru suspirou. Até que não era má idéia aceitar os biscoitos... Estava com fome, e pouparia uma ida até o mercado... Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não queria ter nenhum contato, com nenhuma pessoa do prédio. Estava por ali apenas provisoriamente.

Abriu um pouco a porta, espiando se Kagome não estava por perto.

Congelou ao ver que a porta a frente a sua abriu. Logo após, suspirou aliviado. Era apenas a menina que estivera observando os dois.

- Com licença. – Falou, fazendo a garota olha-lo curiosamente. – Hmm... A... Aquela garota que venho falar comigo agora pouco...

- Kagome? Sim? O que é que tem? – A mulher o interrompeu, totalmente fria.

Sesshoumaru praguejou mentalmente. Kagome deve ter falado mal dele.

- Olha... Não sei o que aquela sua amiga deve ter falado de mim, mas acontece que...

- Que você foi totalmente mal-educado com ela? Sim, eu sei.

- Olha... Eu não quis ser mal-educado nem nada, mas...

Rin guardou a chave no bolso, e entrou no elevador.

- Não precisa falar nada... Acho que precisa desculpar-se com Kagome pessoalmente.

- Olha aqui! – Entrou no elevador junto com ela. – Não preciso que fale o que eu precise fazer!

- Tudo bem então...

Ambos ficaram quietos.

- Okay... – Rin começou a falar. – Se você e eu somos vizinhos é melhor que não há nenhum conflito entre nós e...

- Só estou aqui temporariamente! – Sesshoumaru a interrompeu.

- Tá, tá... Mesmo que esteja aqui TEMPORARIAMENTE, podemos nos dar bem por enquanto, afinal, não é nenhum sacrifício, né?

- É.

Ela fechou a cara.

- Se é tão difícil agüentar a minha compainha, então ATÉ LOGO! –

Gritou com raiva, e saiu do elevador, logo após, deixando o prédio.

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Como era legal ver as pessoas com raiva...

**o-o-o**

Rin andava sem rumo, observando a paisagem, em busca de alguma inspiração.

Sentou-se em um banco, e ficou olhando o por do Sol. Era tão lindo...

Pena que estava em busca de algo... Aterrorizante.

- Gosta do por do Sol? – Uma voz fria perguntou ao seu lado.

Rin virou-se, e deparou com o vizinho mal educado.

- Você.

- Eu. – Respondeu, e sentou ao lado de Rin.

Silêncio.

- Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – Rin perguntou, enfim quebrando o silêncio.

- Por que? Não gosta da minha compainha?

- Achei que fosse ao contrário. – Rin resmungou e levantou. – Boa noite. – E foi embora.

Sesshoumaru continuou sentado, observando o por do Sol, quando foi interrompido pelo o barulho do seu celular.

- Alô?

- Por Kami-sama, Sesshoumaru! Onde você se meteu? Estou te procurando que nem uma doida louca!(essa foi boa) Esqueceu que tínhamos marcado um almoço com o diretor do cinema?

- Ahn... Esqueci. – Respondeu, sem dar muita importância.

- Eu sei! Amanhã temos um outro almoço! Não se esqueça!

- Vou tentar.

Sem dar chance de Kikyou responder, desligou o celular.

**o-o-o**

Quando foi embora, Rin foi direto para a casa. Como ele a irritava!

Esteve tentando ser amiga dele, ainda mais porque era desempregado.

Afinal, já tinha olhado o apartamento dele por dentro, e viu que não tinha nenhuma mobília. Pelo jeito ele era um músico desempregado.

Foi ao chegar no prédio, que seus problemas começaram.

**o-o-o**

Sesshoumaru estava escrevendo a nova peça, quando tocaram a campainha. Desceu, e foi ver quem era.

- Rin? – Exclamou surpreso ao ver quem era. – O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse brava comigo...

- Bem, eu estava... Mas isso não importa agora... Eu preciso que você me faça um favor!

- Um favor? Não obrigado! – Ia fechar a porta, se Rin não tivesse pedido mais uma vez.

- Por favor! Eu... Eu... Pago!

- Paga? – Perguntou ele, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Pago! Pago... 100 dólares!

- 100 dólares? Para eu fazer um favor para você?

- Sim! E pago o jantar também...

- Jantar? – Repetiu novamente, sem entender mais nada.

- Ah... É que... A Senhora Kaede, a idosa que mora no andar debaixo, ela quer arranjar um namorado para mim, e ela quer que eu jante novamente com o sobrinho dela... Mas... Eu não gosto do sobrinho dela, mas eu não falei isso para a Senhora Kaede para eu não magoá-la... Então, eu inventei que tinha um jantar marcado com alguém... E ela perguntou com quem, desconfiada... Aí você foi a única pessoa que me venho a cabeça, então...

- Tá... – Interrompeu-a. Já estava arrependido de ter pedido uma explicação. – Eu janto com você...

- Okay! – Rin gritou eufórica. – Me pega ás 9:00! – Logo depois, entrou em seu apartamento.  
Sesshoumaru fechou a porta, e foi se arrumar... Pelo menos tinha que estar convincente...

_Essa é uma antiga fanfic que eu tinha postado como _**The Girl of The Shadow, **_mas, devido alguns problemas com a minha conta, tive que apagá-la, junto com as minhas fanfics, e vou começar a repostá-la como _**The Girl of The ShadoS.**

_Caso queiram conferir, o recado está na minhaantiga conta, porém, o link está como Katherine Brandon. Uma outra conta que eu decidi apenas para fazer fanfics com personagens originais, sim?_

_Desculpe se o meu profile parecer grosseiro demais, mas é que eu estou tendo que agüentar a inha irmã cantando ópera horrivelmente mal, e isso não melhora o meu humor._

_Também fiquei de exame, porque a idiota, besta, cachorra, boba, burra da professora não explica a matéria direito. É sério, não é só por estar com raiva de ter ficado com exame, é fato mesmo._

_O próximo capítulo não demora a sair, já que eu já o escrevi e está guardadinho no meu pc. Só publico se eu receber bastande reviews. P xD_

_Obrigada pela paciência de ouvir esse blábláblá._

_Aliás... Se você já agüentou até aqui, não custa nada você mandar uma review, não é? XD_

_Beijos. E quem sabe, até uma próxima vez?_


End file.
